


You're not alone

by GayPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: Cas finds Dean in their room. He is ready to end it all. Cas talks Dean down. Then holds him and tells him every thing will be okay.





	You're not alone

'' Why shouldn't I Cas? Huh, it's not like any one gives a flying fuck about me!'' Dean yell at Cas. 

''What do you mean no one cares Dean?! What about Sam? He's already proven that he would do anything for you! What about me, huh? Do I mean any thing to you?'' Cas shouted back. He slowly walked towards Dean. Cas had no idea what had happened between dinner and now. Dean seemed fine and happy, but now Cas is trying to get the gun away from his head. 

''Don't come any closer Cas,'' Dean said bring the gun higher. '' and you know what I mean. If Sam could bring Jess back he would even if it ment I went away. For God's sake he did try looking for me in purgatory. No, he went to and hit a dog and got a real life.''Dean lowwer the gun a little by little. Slowly collapsing in on himself on the memory foam mattress. '' and then there's you Cas if you could go back to heaven and be almighty you would. You would leave me.'' Dean looked at Cas with tier filled eyes. Something in him broke. Dean couldn't lose Cas if he left Dean would die. '' I can't lose you.'' Dean said before finally closed in on himself and cried. 

'' Dean,'' Cas couldn't believe that this stroung human could believe in himself so little. Cas walked over to the bed and dropped on to it. He slid besides Dean and wrapped his arms around him. '' My, dear, Dean. You are my first choice. I will always choose you. Haven't you seen that? I gave up an arm for you.'' Cas wispers in Deans ear as he continues to cry. He rubs soothing circles on Deans shoulder. '' Sam loves you more then you know. He could have ended the world when he removed the mark from you.'' 

''I don't know if I can take it anymore Cas.'' Dean wispered back as he turned to face Cas. His eyes flickered down to Cas lip. '' I don't know if I continue being everyone second or third choice, Cas.'' He hiccuped out as the tears dried. 

'' You are my first and only choice Dean Winchester.'' Cas mumbled as he kissed Deans lips. They were softer then he thought they would be. '' You are my only choice.'' He said in to kiss.

''Please don't leave me.'' Dean said pulling away from Cas only a few inches. Only to curl on to his chest. '' I won't live if I lose you Cas.''

'' Never, Dean.'' Cas said gently kissing Deans head.'' I couldn't live with myself if I did.'' Cas curled around Dean as to protect him from the out side world that seek to harm him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
